


Oh Boy

by SpankedbySpike



Series: Spn_bigpretzel Holiday Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a small challenge going on at spn_bigpretzel that inspired 5 little drabbles:<br/>Table # 6 HEADACHES ~ Prompt: Hangover</p><p>Crossposted at my LJ: http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/34453.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Boy

John had been certain he was done with hangover cures. He’d done his time when Mary died and a mute Dean got him out of his funk.

 

He’d love the bottles in his time of need and had tried to be there for Dean when the appeal of blending in, drinking after school was more fun and worth the risk of the old man finding out.

 

John had tested the most obscures recipes for his son. It happened that a steady girlfriend could do it faster and better. But now Sam? His studious, righteous, sanctimonious son? Will wonders never cease?


End file.
